1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container designed to be dragged over the snow. In particular, the present invention relates to a container for transporting cargo such as camping gear, food, tools, cooking utensils, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container for transporting cargo which encloses the cargo and protects the cargo from rain, snow, and other bad weather. The container is cylindrically-shaped and has no runners, thus avoiding the snow-collection problems of traditional and runner-equipped sleds. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a sled-like container that is easy to load, that tracks better in the snow when being pulled, that eliminates the problems associated with tipping and rollover, and that is much less likely to get caught on bushes, trees, and debris on the surface with which it is in contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-drawn sleds remain one of the most popular and practical means for transporting cargo and people in regions receiving significant amounts of snow. Runners, which generally help to reduce the drag on a sled as it is pulled through the snow, are currently used on most sleds. These traditional sleds will usually use at least two runners to properly distribute and support the weight of the cargo within or on top of the sled. Others have added pivoting runners to the front of the sled in order to facilitate steering of the sled. Still other sleds made of material such as wood, metal, or plastic have the entire bottom in contact with the snow so as to minimize how deep the sled will sink into soft snow. Winter hikers, cross-country skiers, snowshoers, etc., are more likely to use this type of sled for carrying their cargo and supplies. Currently, winter hikers use "open" sleds. That is, a sled without some type of cover. Some hand-drawn open sleds are designed and sold specifically for this purpose. However, most winter hikers tend to use plastic sleds generally seen in children's toy stores.
Several disadvantages and problems are associated with open sleds. For instance, they tip over fairly easily. Sometimes they tip over even on relatively flat land when they encounter a small bump or depression in the snow. More often, they roll over on a downhill portion of a trail because the increase in speed associated therewith magnifies the effect of any irregularity in the surface of the snow. The higher the speed, the greater the odds of a rollover. Such rollovers cause the load to shift and ties to loosen such that the load has to be pulled back into place and re-secured by the hiker so as to rebalance it. This increases lost time spent rearranging the cargo. In addition, if the sled is being pulled by poles instead of a rope, the hiker has to unfasten the harness used for attaching the poles to himself in order to work on the sled. This tipping problem compounds the initial time-consuming task of carefully arranging the items on the sled and lashing them in place. The concern here is to keep the center of gravity low so as to reduce the chance of tipping and to minimize load shifting. The effort spent in the first sled packing is defeated by the inherent likelihood of tipping. This problem can be very frustrating for the hiker and his/her companions, particularly in cold weather.
Another problem associated with all of the prior-art open sleds is that they will collect snow as they are being pulled through the snow. In fact, as much as two to three pounds of snow can accumulate on the sled. This is especially important since hikers go to great expense trying to keep the total weight of gear and supplies as low as possible. The heavier the sled, the slower the hiker will be, the shorter the distance the hiker can cover in a given time period, and the greater the amount of energy that must be expended.
Another concern that must be addressed by hikers is the exposure of the gear and supplies to varying foul-weather conditions. Open streams must be crossed. A warm day may bring rain or melt snow into puddles. Throughout all of the weather conditions experienced, it is essential for the hiker to keep sleeping bags, clothing, and other critical equipment dry. Tarps and covers made of sheeting such as nylon, plastic, and the like may be used. However, their use is not always effective in keeping the gear and supplies dry. Their use also increases the overall weight of the sled-countering the hikers' effort to minimize weight. Moreover, this necessary task of sealing equipment retained in the open sled increases the time required to prepare for the hike and reduces the time available for hiking. Of course, if and when tipping occurs, it is often necessary to repeat the time-consuming sealing procedure.
On narrow trails roots, bushes, or small trees are often trapped between the rope or shafts used to pull the sled. They are also caught on the sled itself. For any hiker who has engaged in winter hiking using a sled to transport gear and supplies, this is a common and aggravating problem. The sudden stop is unpleasant, and when it occurs at speeds greater than a walk, something may break, necessitating time-consuming on-site repairs. In open sleds that use dual shafts to pull the sled, the skier's movement sometimes imparts twisting forces down the shafts, causing the sled to oscillate and increasing the energy required to stabilize the sled.
Prior-art devices have addressed a variety of the concerns related to open and/or runnered sleds. None specifically addresses all of the problems faced by winter hikers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,066 (1983, Weir et al.) describes a rescue unit that includes a frame and attached skis, adapted to be towed by a snowmobile. The Weir device includes a patient-support section carried by the frame. It also includes a hinged cover having a telescopically movable section. An attendant support section forms part of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,529 (1981, Vaillancourt) describes a sled for transporting passenger or cargo, especially small children and infants. The Vaillancourt device includes a passenger-receiving enclosure having a base and a cover that is rotatably connected to the runners of the sled.
The noted prior-art devices offer some means for enclosing a person or other contents carried on a sled. However, they are not particularly helpful to winter hikers who must operate on a smaller scale. Specifically, the prior devices are used as a means for transporting injured skiers from locations inaccessible to wheeled vehicles or for transporting cargo and children on short outdoor walks, shopping trips, and excursions. These devices usually employ runners or skis as the gliding surface contacting the snow. These runners or skis collect unwanted snow and change the center of gravity of the unit, thereby increasing the tendency that the unit will turn over. Further, the runnered sleds are more likely to get hung up on trees, roots, bushes, and other forest debris.
Therefore, what is needed is a container designed to be dragged over snow like a sled. What is also needed is a sled-like container that protects gear and supplies from inclement weather. What is yet further needed is a sled-like container that is lightweight and has no runners or skis upon which snow can collect. What is still further needed is a sled-like container designed to minimize, if not eliminate, the problems associated with tipping and/or rollover. Finally, what is needed is a sled-like container that is easy to load, that tracks well in the snow when being pulled, and that resists getting tangled or hung up on trees, roots, bushes, and various types of debris.